New Life
by SharpShooter43
Summary: When you get the chance to live again to live again, you jump at the opportunity, right? Ashleigh, Ryan, Elizabeth, and Tory did. The four friends get a chance to go to their favorite fandoms after a car crash so what happens when they each fall in love with somebody in their new world?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When you get the chance to live again to live again, you jump at the opportunity, right? Ashleigh, Ryan, Elizabeth, and Tory did. The four friends get a chance to go to their favorite fandoms after a car crash so what happens when they each fall in love with somebody in their new world?

Ashleigh's POV

Ryan and Eli were arguing. Again.

"C'mon, the Avengers are so freaking awesome..." Ryan said, glaring at her. "...and Captain America is so dreamy!" Eli rolled her eyes as we walked to Tory's silver Corvette Stinger just like Sideswipe from Transformers, which was her favorite fandom.

"Dude, no way. Rise of the Guardians is the freaking best!" Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, ladies," Tory smiled at said "ladies", "We all know that Transformers is the coolest fandom."

"LEGEND OF KORRA!" I inserted. They rolled their eyes at my nerdy fandom.

I better explain myself further. My name is Ashleigh "Ash" Sharon Rider. My best friends are Elizabeth "Eli" Corina Frost, Ryan Leigh Carter and Victoria "Tory" Elita Shaun. We met on fan fiction. No idea how... cause we all like different fandoms but we're all writers. Like Earthbent Heart? I wrote that.

I go by Bolin's Goddess, Tory goes by , Eli goes by Lovin'Frost and Ryan goes by RockingAvenger.

We're all very different. Like for personalities: Tory has a cocky attitude, Eli is pretty laid back, Ryan is a quiet but demanding at times and I'm a quirky nerd. For looks: Tory has dark red curls, pale blue eyes and pale skin, Eli has dark brown hair with dyed white streaks, hazel blue eyes and pale skin, Ryan has black hair, porcelain skin (she's Chinese), and almond shaped brown eyes, and I have black hair, tan skin and sea green eyes.

"Who's driving?" Tory questioned.

"I WILL!" Eli screamed in my ear and I hissed as I stepped back. "WATCH IT!" I screamed at her. "NEVER!" She screamed back.

"GET IN!" Tory yelled at us. We grudgingly climbed in, me and Ryan in the back and Eli driving with Tory in the passenger seat.

We drove on as we hit Highway 26. We were singing off key to Katy Perry's 'Will we Ever Meet Again?' when Eli cut herself off with a shriek. "WHAT IN MANNY'S NAME?" We looked ahead to see a semi coming at top speed straight towards us.

Eli tried to get us out of the way but it was too late. We were spun out of control then we hit a brick wall and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When you get the chance to live again to live again, you jump at the opportunity, right? Ashleigh, Ryan, Elizabeth, and Tory did. The four friends get a chance to go to their favorite fandoms after a car crash so what happens when they each fall in love with somebody in their new world?

Ashleigh's POV

When I woke up up I was in the spirit world. Literally. I was on the ground, breath slow and precise. I had darker skin than before, nearly black, with braided black hair. Next to me was Kurak, who I suppose was was healing me.

"You're awake!" He said cheerfully.

"Kurak?" I asked in pure shock.

"Told you we grabbed the right girl." A voice said calmly. It was...Kyoshi's voice. Avatar Aang, Avatar Riku and Avatar Kyoshi came into view from the fogged wood. Aang frowned. "She does have a name, Kyoshi." The earthbending avatar rolled her eyes.

My mouth dropped. "B-but, how...? Why...? What...? Who...?" I stuttered. Kurak smiled gently at me.

"Silence, child." Kyoshi ordered. I immediately shut my mouth and frowned. Child? I was 24!

"Do you remember anything?" Riku questioned.

"Well, we were singing Katy Perry's song, Will we Ever Meet Again (and Eli was really singing off key) and a semi came out of control and..." I froze. "Oh dear god." I whispered. "I died." Kyoshi frowned darkly, Kurak's gaze dropped to his feet, Aang sighed sadly and Riku looked ever so calm.

"Yes, but we're giving you a new chance." Kyoshi said gently. "A chance to become a great waterbender and daughter of Bumi."

"Do you accept?" Kurak smiled at her with a 'do it' expression.

"I accept." All four of their eyes turned pure white and then nothing.

0o0o0o

When I woke up I felt pain. I began to bawl, which honestly wasn't me.

"Oh dear." A feminine voice said. "Sweetheart, grab her bottle." A woman with dark toned skin, black hair in a tight ponytail and sea green eyes came into view. "Oh, my dear Yue, it is OK." She murmured. A man with wild black hair, dark skin also and blue-gray eyes appeared next to her.

"How's my little baby?" He asked loudly, a maniac like look on his face. I gurgled.

"Isn't she adorable?" The woman cooed.

"Of course she is, Lia, she's _my_daughter." The man said indignantly. Lia, the woman, smiled. "Of course Bumi. Silly me." I gurgled happily at her voice. My mommy! The adult in me kinda freaked out but I smiled a toothy smile.

"Is it bad I feel old?" Bumi asked her.

"Why do you feel old?" Lia asked sounding amused as she picked me up. She began to rock me back and forth cooing things in my ear.

"She's one year old!" Bumi exclaimed.

"Dada!" I said excitedly as I reached for him. Bumi took me with a goofy smile. "See that? She said daddy."

"Dada." Lia corrected. "Not quite the same, love." Bumi rolled his eyes.

Soon Ash, or Yue, had fallen asleep in her father's arms.


End file.
